Robert Vaughn
Robert Vaughn (1932 - 2016) Film Deaths: *''Good Day for a Hanging'' (1959) [Eddie 'The Kid' Campbell]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Fred MacMurray. *''The Magnificent Seven ''(1960) [Lee]: Shot in the chest as he walks out of a farmhouse during the final battle with the bandits. *''The Spy with My Face'' (1965) [Napoleon Solo/The Impostor]: (This was a feature film edited from the TV episode The Double Affair.) (Thanks to Garrett) *''The Bridge at Remagen'' (1969) [Major Paul Kreuger]: Executed by a firing squad. (Thanks to Garrett) *''The Woman Hunter'' (1972) [Jerry Hunter]: Hit with a rock and knocked off of a cliff by Stuart Whitman as Robert is trying to kill Barbara Eden. *''The Towering Inferno ''(1974) [Senator Gary Parker]: Falls to his death while trying to prevent the rescue chairlift from overloading. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Brass Target ''(1978) [Col. Donald Rogers]: Shot to death by John Cassavetes in the shootout at the inn. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Battle Beyond the Stars'' (1980) [Gelt]: Killed in an explosion when his ship is shot down by John Saxon. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Virus (Day of Resurrection; Fukkatsu no hi)'' (1980) [Sen. Barkely] Dies in the oval office of the virus. *''Kill Castro (Cuba Crossing; Sweet Dirty Tony)'' (1980) [Hud]: Shot in the chest by Carl Williams in the woods, after Robert shoots Bert Williams. *''Superman III ''(1983) [Ross Webster]: Possibly killed (off-camera) in a cave-in when the giant computer explodes. (we don't see him alive after, according to sources, his status is unknown. But I'll list it just in case) (Thanks to Garrett) *''Black Moon Rising'' (1986) [Ed Ryland]: Fatally struck down by the speeding titular showcar. *''Zombie 5: Killing Birds (Killing Birds: uccelli assassini; Dark Eyes of the Zombie; Raptors)'' (1987) [Dr. Fred Brown]: Pecked to death/torn apart (off-screen) by a flock of birds; we only hear him screaming. (Thanks to Andrea) *''C.H.U.D. II: Bud the Chud'' (1989) [Colonel Masters]: Bitten (off-screen) by a zombie(s) (presumably his fellow zombie officer who drives him); he is shown as a zombie at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Robert) *''River of Death'' (1989) [Wolfgang Manteuffel]: Burned to death, along with Donald Pleasence, in a fire that breaks out when Cynthia Erland's gun goes off and hits some equipment. (Thanks to Johan) *''Buried Alive (Edgar Allan Poe's Buried Alive)'' (1990) [Dr. Gary]: Buried alive when John Carradine pulls him beneath. Television Deaths: *''Gunsmoke: Cooter'' (1956) [Kid]: Shot to death by Brett King when Robert draws on Vinton Hayworth for cheating at cards in Amanda Blake's saloon. *''Alfred Hitchcock Presents: Dry Run ''(1959) [Art]: Shot to death by Walter Matthau. *''Thriller: The Ordeal of Dr. Cordell ''(1961) [Dr. Frank Cordell]: Falls to his death from a bell tower at the end of a struggle with Kathleen Crowley. *''The Man from UNCLE: The Double Affair''The Man from U.N.C.L.E. (1964 series)(1964) [Napoleon Solo/The Impostor]: Playing a dual role as both "Napoleon Solo" and a THRUSH spy, the double is shot to death by Senta Berger while the real one and the double are fighting each other. (Thanks to Garrett) *''Columbo: Last Salute to the Commodore ''(1976) [Charles 'Charlie' Clay]: Killed (off-screen) by Fred Draper; his body is shown afterwards as the police investigate. (Thanks to Lorenzo) *''The Ray Bradbury Theatre: The Fruit at the Bottom of the Bowl'' (1988) [Huxley]: Strangled by Michael Ironside in Robert's home. The episode begins immediately after his murder; his body is shown throughout the episode, and the murder is eventually shown in flashback. *''The Nanny: Immaculate Concepion (1998) ''[James Sheffield]: Dies (off-screen) from unknown causes, his death is mentioned when Charles Shaughnessey hears about it over the phone. He is later seen in the episode in a pre-taped will for his family. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1932 Births Category:Liberals Category:Korean War veteran Category:2016 Deaths Category:Leukemia victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by brainwashed character Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by premature burial Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by strangulation Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:People who died in a Gunsmoke series Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Superman Cast Members Category:South Park cast members Category:People who died in a Gamera film Category:People who died in a Columbo series Category:Gunsmoke cast members Category:Columbo Cast Members Category:Legends Category:Actors who died in John Sturges Movies Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:Actors who died in John Hough Movies Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Ambiguous death scenes Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Paramount Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:Warner Bros. Stars Category:War veterans